Timepieces have been used for many hundreds of years to tell the time. In addition to simply informing individuals of the time of day, timepieces, also serve as fashion and novelty items. There are currently no known timepieces which display combinations of morphed and non-morphed images.
Definitions: The following terms are used herein to refer to the following:
Morphing—is a special effect in motion pictures and animations that changes (or morphs) one image into another through an apparently seamless transition. Most often it is used to depict one person turning into another person through some magical or technological means or as part of a fantasy or surreal sequence.
Morphed theme—are combinations of morphed and non-morphed images that represent a collection of family members or friends, depict a particular story, or make a particular statement.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a timepiece that forms a novelty function by displaying a combination of morphed and non-morphed images selected by the consumer.